


Beauty Sleep

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cordelia - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Beauty Sleep. <br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Buffy, Cordelia, set post ‘Chosen,’ and post ‘Home.’ Written for viciouswishes, who asked for B/C, girls’ day out. Um, sorry. <br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Sleep

LA, day three. 

You sit by Cordelia’s bedside, eating the grapes you brought, feeling foolish. Machine beep; hospital white; she’s cold when you touch her. You chatter too loudly; tell her about how Sunnydale is _so_ over, about the new Slayer sorority, about how you did all go to the mall. She stays sleeping, dark hair spread on her pillow. Paint her nails as you paint her pictures of life outside; wonder if she can see. You fill in the conov blanks, throat aching. You don’t share dreams; were never really friends; but as you leave you say, “I’m sorry.”


End file.
